Y Que De Mi
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: Reto: 31 Dias con ItaDei - Deidara ama a itachi pero el esta con sasuke... Deidara - ¿y que de mi? - SongFic Cancion Y Que De Mi Rocio Durcal.


**Hola hehehe bueno aquí esta el Fic para el reto de 1 mes con ItaDei y este es para el día numero 11 espero que les guste es un songfic bueno Itachi ayúdame.**

**Itachi – a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naruto si no yo estaría vivo akatsuki estaría vivo y estaríamos de parranda.**

**Laila-Chan – gracias bueno aquí comienza!**

**----------------------------------------------Comienzo----------------------------------------------**

**11 De Marzo Del 2010 Japón Tokio.**

Deidara - Como quiciera que en estos momentos estuvieras a mi lado… - pensó en voz alta un joven de tez blanca ojos azules y cabellos rubios de unos 23 años de edad. Se encontraba en un café al aire libre, estaba con su café jugando con la cuchara pensando en su gran dilema y ese dilema era Itachi Uchiha.

**Me dijeron que es mentira que tú lo dejas**

**Que lo quieres todavía, que son pareja**

Ese joven de 2 años mayor que el de cabellos negros y largos amarrados a una liga color rojo tez blanca y suave como la seda, y en especial esos ojos negros que se penetraban en sus pensamientos. El amaba a Itachi, lo necesitaba para sentirse libre, feliz, con vida.

**Que tu vives donde vives y estas contento**

**Que lo que me prometiste parece un cuento,**

pero Itachi no era de el… si no de otro hombre o mas bien de su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha el cual logro que mis sueños se desvanecieran en el aire, el me dijo que me alejara que Itachi era suyo pero el no se lo merece por que el lo engaña con Naruto Uzumaki… mi pequeño hermano menor, el cual no sabe nada de lo de Itachi que curioso solo los inocentes sufren.

**Yo no creo pero escucho lo que me dicen**

**Pasa el tiempo siguen juntos serán felices**

Deidara - ahhh – el suspiro numero cien. No se para que suspiro y después los cuento. Tal vez es para distraerme y no pensar en el, el que me prometió una vida de amor y cariño… o eso creía yo, pero yo se que el es feliz con Sasuke y no conmigo. Aun que quiciera lo contrario. Mi mejor amigo Sasori me dice que debo olvidar a Itachi vivir de nuevo, olvidar la tristeza pero me es muy difícil.

**Dicen que si me quisieras vivirías conmigo**

**Pero es el tu hombre y esta contigo**

y aquí estoy solo esperando tu amor lanzándote miradas de soledad queriendo decir que te necesito, solo a ti, como quiciera ir contigo y con Naruto y decirles lo de Sasuke pero no puedo, ya que ustedes son felices con Sasuke y además me odiarían. Pienso que si yo sufro por su felicidad, seré feliz… por ver sus caras sonrientes además que Sasuke me dijo que si les decía el haría que ustedes me odien mi amor y mi familia… yo no los arriesgare por eso he decidido irme.

**Y que de mí**

**Que sigo solo y esperar por ti**

Pein mi jefe y mi amigo de confianza me izo una oferta muy importante para mi carrera de pintor y siempre soñé con eso si no fuera por que Itachi no esta a mi lado hubiera renunciado a ese sueño, pero no estas conmigo así que me voy y quedo con un sueño.

**Que no me muevo y sigo estando aquí**

**Con tu recuerdo aquí en mi cama**

Deidara – pero antes… - susurro en el aire. – debo saber si tu me amas de verdad. – susurro para después pagar el café e irse del café. Se subió a su auto para después manejar a la casa de los Uchihas. Solo le faltaba unas 4 calles cuando pensó, - ¿y si me encuentro con Sasuke? ¿Qué Hare? – para después parar en un semáforo que se encontraba en rojo.

**Y que de mí**

**Que soy el mismo y es el mismo amor**

Deidara – no me rediré por un mocoso caprichoso – para después arrancar a toda velocidad a la casa de Itachi cuando llego bajo del auto el cual tenia todas sus pertenencias y toco la puerta con desesperación. Para después escuchar unos pasos y cuando abrieron la puerta se quedo sin habla.

**Que no te olvido y que mi corazón**

**Sigue creyendo que me amas**

Eran Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto los tres se encontraban en la casa, y lo miraban sorprendidos para después mirarle con calma. Itachi lo miraba como siempre con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veían esa ocasión un poco nublados, Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida como cuando de pequeños el hacia sus travesuras y hacia algo muy malo, y Sasuke lo miraba con un odio, y una mirada amenazante la cual te pone con piel de gallina.

**Por eso, pregunto.**

Itachi – Deidara, que sorpresa que te pases por aquí estábamos hablando de un asunto importante pero no te preocupes, dime ¿pasa algo? – dijo Itachi mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio. Espero su respuesta la cual no llegaba – Deidara… ¿estas bien? Estas callada y tu cara pareces triste ¿ que es lo que pasa?

**Me doy cuenta que no puedo cambiar mi suerte**

**Me parece que seria como perderte**

Deidara – Yo… no… yo – no sabía que tenía que hacer ahí estaba Sasuke y Naruto que tenía que hacer no lo podía decir con ellos ahí. Voltio a ver a Naruto y notar que su hermano desviaba su mirada para no verlo a los ojos, y después veía a Sasuke el cual estaba con su actitud de siempre la cual solo tenia con el.

**Se muy bien que la esperanza no la he perdido**

**Pero es el tu hombre y esta contigo**

Naruto – Ni-san… - fue lo único a lo que se limito a decir Naruto con una gran pena en su voz. Eso basto para Deidara para pensar que Sasuke hizo lo que amenazo ya no tenia que hacer nada ahí, nada…

**Y que de mí**

**Que sigo solo y esperar por ti**

Deidara – yo… yo vine a… - miro los ojos de Itachi para después soltar en llanto silencioso y ocultar la mirada. – yo vine a despedirme… me voy a Francia… Itachi, yo te amo, adiós. – dijo el rubio para después salir corriendo hacia su auto y arrancar e irse.

**Que no me muevo y sigo estando aquí**

**Con tu recuerdo aquí en mi cama**

Sasuke – hmp ya se fue – dijo con cierto deje de felicidad nunca le había agradado Deidara y menos cuando se acerco a su hermano y se enamoraron el tenia el deber de separarlos por el bien de todos… o eso creía el.

**Y que de mí**

**Que soy el mismo y es el mismo amor**

Naruto – ni-san, Sasuke mira que has hecho – para mirar con tristeza y furia al peliazul – ¡por que lo hiciste! – empezó a llorar el rubio menor. – ¡se fue! – el sabia todo se sentía culpable, el tampoco quería que Deidara estuviera con Itachi el estuvo deacurdo con Sasuke en todo el tiempo, por que Itachi…

**Que no te olvido y que mi corazón**

**Sigue creyendo que me amas**

Itachi – Deidara… yo también te amo – para después derramar una lagrima, el necesitaba a Deidara, hace solo unos momentos encontró a Sasuke y a Naruto besándose y ellos le explicaron la situación de que no querían que ellos dos sufrieran por que Itachi tenia un problema muy grande… tenia cáncer y tal vez iba a llegar a morir en 1 mes.¿Pero quien pensó en Deidara y en su dolor? ¿y el de Itachi ¿Quién pensó?

**Pregunto, y que de mi...**

**-------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo-----------------------------------------**

**Laila-Chan – Buaaa hice sufrir a Dei y a Ita sniff tal ves haga otro capitulo pero bueno hehehe Matta nee!**


End file.
